


Algae in the Ocean

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lidge (Voltron), Pance (Voltron), Pidgance (Voltron), Plance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Pidge found herself in another dimension where Lance is sick with a mysterious disease. They both have a conversation between each other about what they do in their life because Other Lance wants to know what prime Lance does because for his entire life, he wanted to go into space.





	1. Chapter 1

"Pidge! Let go of that dimensional rock!" Lance said to her. Pidge looks at the rock and reach out to grab his hand. She didn't want to let go of it. "Pidge! Give me your other hand!" 

 

Pidge looks at Lance's concerned face and suddenly she lost grip of the handle and fell into the dimensional hole, "Lance!" 

 

"Pidge!" Lance screamed at her in shock and watched her disappeared and the hole closed. Pidge landed face forward with the dimensional rock beside her. Lance looks at the white plain wall. He puts his head on it to check if she was on the other side, "no!" 

 

"Lance!" Hunk said in a light voice. 

 

"No!" Lance slammed the wall and blow a hole into it, "no! No! No!" 

 

"Lance!" Pidge quickly went up to the wall and heard him cried out to her. She put her ear up the wall and couldn't hear anything. She started to tear up and choke on her voice, "Lance...? Lance..." 

 

Pidge turns her back to the wall, slide down, and sat down. She is crying because he didn't grab his hand. While Lance on the other side bent down his knees with his arms against the wall, "Pidge, I am so sorry. I wish that I have more time." 

 

Pidge gets up and picks up the rock and walked for a few steps and collapsing onto the floor and cried, "I don't know what to do anymore, Lance. I can't do anything without you. You're the one who always have a plan." 

 

"A spaceman!?" A familiar voice said as a head popped out from one of the boxes. "Are you a spaceman!?" 

 

It was Lance although it wasn't her Lance, "uh, yeah..."

 

"That is so cool the way that you popped in here like you can transport to one place to another. Also your suit lights up and...Are you an alien from outerspace?" 

 

Pidge stops crying and takes of her helmet and smiles at Lance, "actually...I'm a human girl." 

 

"Human girl in outer space!" Lance said, "that is amazing!" Lance started to tweak a bit and coughed.

 

"You okay!?" 

 

"Nothing just that I'm sick," Lance said as he tugged on Pidge's arm, "come with me to my room."

 

"What!?" Pidge said, "no, I can't do that!"

 

"Trust me, I don't get much visitors anymore." 

 

 

***

 

"This is my room," Lance said as he went inside the hospital room, "it my private room in the hospital. Go ahead and laugh. It is not decorated." 

 

"Haha."

 

"Stop laughing space girl." 

 

"No, it's alright. A hospital like this shouldn't be decorated." 

 

"Is that I've been here since I was a kid." 

 

"What?" Pidge said. 

 

"Ever since I was born, I have this mysterious disease for some reason. I lose my breath, part of my sick, and just a few months ago they started to treated me a new drug that they developed." 

 

"Is there anybody else who has disease like you?"

 

"Not that I know of. Doctors are trying figure it out." 

 

"Oh..."

 

"Here put your helmet here," Lance said as he pointed to the table, "that is some strange technology you got there, Miss. It is not what the Garrison has." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"I know this because I've been stealing their technology and figuring out what they do."

 

"You really do act the same as him." 

 

"Huh?" Lance looked into her eyes and noticed that she is not surprised by his strange personality, "somehow, its seems that you known me for a long time." 

 

"I do," Pidge said, "in another dimension." 

 

"So you're from another dimension?" 

 

"Yeah, I known for a long time. He is always the goffball of the group."

 

"So other me can get into space!?"

 

"Yes!" Lance said, "at least in another life. I get to go to space. Tell me more." 

 

"Well I pilot a warship called the Green Lion and I am one out of five pilots that built Voltron." 

 

"Wait? Voltron!? That's a figure toy here! So that Voltron is the real deal. Who are the other teammates?" 

 

"Well Shiro was once our leader until he passed away and Keith came back from his Blade of Mamora training and became leader again for the black lion which he is is a hybrid. Allura who is a princess and alien from the planet of Altea pilots the blue lion. Hunk who cooks food pilots the yellow lion and uh..."

 

"Me right?"

 

Pidge remember what happened to Lance back in her dimesion. Lance reaching out his hand to her and remember calling out to her, "Pidge!" 

 

"Miss! Are you alright!" 

 

"Yeah, I'm okay!" 

 

"About me. What do I do? 

"You're the Red Lion's pilot. The right hand man to Keith." 

 

"That is so cool. So I get to do all the punches!?"

 

"Yep you do! And a giant sword." 

 

"Cool! Just like those action figures that my dad used to hand over when I was little. I am so cool from another dimension." 

 

"Yeah you are." 

 

"And..." Lance noticed at Pidge starting to tear up. Lance went up to Pidge and touches her face, "do you miss someone. This why you're crying?"

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so far away from home."

"It is okay Miss, I'll help you get back no matter what." 

"Thank you." Pidge smiles at the other Lance as she accept this Lance to help her get back to her own world. 


	2. A drop in the ocean

Pidge looks at the dimensional stone in her hands as the other Lance hugs her. Pidge closes her eyes and breathe in and out. Lance unravels his arms from Pidge and looks at her, "space girl, what is your name?"

Pidge smiles her as she wipes away her tears, "it's Katie, Katie Holt. You can call me Pidge."

"Pidge?" 

"Yes," she said, "is there someone wrong?"

"No not really. You're the first girl who ever came up to me. I am glad that I've met you." 

"So you lost your connection with people." 

"People like my family left me here for over seventeen years. I never get to know them. Not even my parents." 

"Lance..." 

"I am alright," Lance said, "how can I help you?" 

"If the Blue Lion is still here on planet Earth, I may have a chance to get back home." Pidge looks at the stone, "this stone that I have, is the same material as the ship. So I can use a small fraction of it, we can find it but I don't want to use this right now if it means helping me to get back home." 

"I can't leave here, Pidge. My disease. I can't go outside."

"I think we can manage that." Pidge said as she took out a needle and took out a medicine bottle. "If I know why kind of disease you have, the technology that I have can cure it."

"Huh? You can cure it?"

"I think that I know what you actually have," Pidge touches the back of his neck and insert the drug in his body.

"Ow that hurts."

"You'll be cured in like three days. I think you have some type of alien disease called Sunflower. It is basically like plants growing in your system. Hopefully it is enough to go outside even when you're not fully cured yet." 

"Three days?'

"Three days..." Pidge said, "I need a bike or something to get all the way to the Garrison base." 

"A bike?" Lance said, "I know where to find a bike. Put your helmet back on before we go. I don't want you to get in trouble." 

 

* * *

 

Pidge follows Lance down to the basement area where the hospital's cars and bikes are. The bike Lance showed was the one, Keith used to get everyone away when they saved Shiro. Pidge starts to smiles, "memories on Earth." 

"You know this model. It is brand new." 

"Yeah, I rode in one of them with four other boys and holding a two hundred pound man." 

"In your dimension, I was there with you?" 

"Yeah, he did." Pidge said, "I hated him and trusting me to hold onto the man that my team saved from the Garrison." 

"I must have lot of trust in you."

"I use to didn't trust a lot of people when I met you." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, I hated you for taking my stuff." Pidge said and hands him over a black mask, sunglasses and a hat, "wear these before we go out." 

"How about the clothes?" 

"We can go to an nearby gas station and buy you some clothes." 

"Okay." 

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge took up the controls and Lance put on his helmet. Pidge turns on the engine and turns to Lance, "are you ready to see the world?" 

"I'm always ready!" 

"Okay, here we go!" 

Pidge make the floating bike to move forward and then suddenly they were pushed out of the hospital. Lance holds onto Pidge's waist as they activate the hospital security alarms. Lance was surprise from the breeze and look up in the sky and it was the nighttime. The stars were out. 

 

**ATTENTION ALERT ATTENTION ALERT. THERE IS BREAKING AND ENTERING IN THE BUILDING. THE HOSPITAL IS GOING ON LOCKDOWN.**

"Heh, yeah right you jerks. Hold on tight, Lance!" Pidge jerk the steering and push on the acceleration out of the gate area and smash right though it. Pidge saw the police out on the front. Pidge touches the three lights on her right thigh and summons her bayard.

 

"Whoa, what is that!"

 

"Eat this you freaks!" Pidge uses her bayard and the grappling hook flew and tripped every police officers off their feet and shocking them. Pidge hands over her bayard to Lance, "here take this and use it to take down the officers." 

"Does it works for me too?" 

"Of course it does Lance. Now please let me focus on driving." 

"Okay," Lance activates the bayard and it formed an assault rifle, "whoa! This is so cool!" 

"Go easily with that." 

"Yeah, I will!" Lance directs the gun at the ground where the police cars and bikes to blow out their tires. "This rocks. How long till were almost there?" 

"I don't want the chopper to spot us," Pidge said ignoring Lance as she took out the cloak device and place it on the bike. Suddenly, they disappeared from sight of the police.

 

"Where did they go!" The chief police said, "people just don't disappear that quickly." 

"What should we do?" 

"Call the alien operatives," he said, "that strange alien wearing the suit who took the hospital patient is going to be out first priority." The cheif backed away from the police investigation and took out a photo of Lance. "Don't worry, Lance. My good friend. Hunk is here to save you again." 

   
 


	3. Chapter 3 - You gave me

At a nearby gas station, Pidge disable the camera and went inside for clothes. Clothes for Lance. 

 

"Nice suit you got there. Is there a convention somewhere?" Pidge didn't say a word and continued throughout the store for some food and clothes. She picked up a pair of grey high top shoes, light blue jeans, a belts, sporty shirt with blue sleeves, and a jacket. "Oh, you're looking at the most popular collection of this year."

 

Pidge went up to the counter and grab some food like candy and chips. Pidge went at the dial of her helmet and changed her voice, "That's all I want." 

 

"Okay, everything together is around seventy-five dollars." 

 

"Sure." 

 

"Let me ask you something? Are you the alien who took a young boy from a hospital?"

 

Pidge signed, "you're making me do this the hard way? Hey, I am paying you in cash! You can tell it to the police!"

 

"I think that I got it right here..."

 

Lance suddenly comes into the store with Pidge's bayard and transforms it into a rifle gun coded in green. He shoots directly at the glass and not the people to distract others while Pidge can get away. He sees Pidge and yells at her, "Pidge! Catch!" 

 

Pidge takes the stuff from the counter and took up her bayard and summons her grappling hook and cuts the store in half as she circle it around. Pidge and Lance went out the store and quickly rushes up to the bike. "We'll have to change your clothes at a nearby outdoor washroom but very far away from here." 

 

"Yeah," Lance said, "speaking of which what is that tool all about." 

 

"This bayard? It is a multi-tool weapon that comes from your own personality. If your personality is strong like what just happened back at the gas station. Anyone gets their hands on this like a human can destroy a whole world." 

 

"Did I destroyed something?"

 

"One of the most largest base from the enemy and also tiny bomb planet which destroyed more planets." 

 

"So I did that in your world?" 

 

"Yep," Pidge said as he hands back her bayard to Lance, "also he's transform this thing into a sniper rifle."

 

"That is sweet and I want..." Lance said as he paused, "I want to protect you Pidge." 

 

"What?" Pidge started to blush and suddenly stopped at a resting camp, "were here." 

 

"What about you?" 

 

"Just change quickly. I'll cover up your skin once you're done." 

 

"Okay."


	4. spaceman

Lance get out from the bathroom and looking just like same as prime Lance. Lance went up to Pidge, "how do I look?"

 

"You look cute." 

 

"Really, this is my first time wearing clothes like this. I actually sort of like it." 

 

***

 

"So Lance and that alien are going to the Garrison base?" Hunk said. 

 

"Yes, just be careful. That alien is very powerful. It cut this building in half." 

 

"I can see that." 

 

"Phone call the Garrison base and don't let the alien escape from this world." 

 

 

***

 

Lance puts back his back mask and his sunglass and went on the bike as they rode together, "you think the Garrison is going hunt us down, Pidge?"

 

"If we by passed other Keith's shack, and go into the cannon. We might find the Blue Lion." 

 

"You mean Keith? Shiro's successor?" 

 

"Yes he is."

 

"I heard him on the news. They say that he and another group are colonizing the moon." 

 

"So in this world, Keith didn't drop out from the Garrison because you are not there." 

 

"I was his rival in your world!?"

 

"Yup, it is so weird to say because your actions in this world. Changed your future." 

 

"But the world did it to me." 

 

"Yeah, I want you to have the same life or freedoms like he has. Your dream is going to space."

 

"Yeah, then let's go and find the Blue Lion as quickly as possible." 

 

***

 

"This is the place?" 

 

"Yeah, the lion carving in this cave." Lance and Pidge went inside the cave and looked at the carving in the wall. Pidge noticed that they glowed like they did back in her world. 

 

"Whoa!" The floor collapse underneath them and Pidge clings onto Lance's body as they screamed together down the water. Lance gets up with his clothes soaked up and tugs on Pidge lying in the water. He felt the disease in his lungs but he hung on tight. He wants to stay up so he can go into space, "hey! Pidge! Get up!" 

 

Lance looked up and noticed the Lion is huge and he becomes amazed and shock of the size of the alien war machine, "heh, cool right?" 

 

"The coolest. I remember this from my dad. My dream is come true!" The Blue Lion's quintessence shield opened up to Lance and they run up the Lion's mouth and into the cockpit and noticed the paladin suit that Pidge is wearing is right on top of the seat, "the suit just like yours Pidge." 

 

"Yeah, I can see that." 

 

"I'm going to put it on!" 

 

"Okay, I'll help you with the automatic zipper of the black underarmor of the suit." 

 

***

 

"Pidge how I look!" 

 

"Like a spaceman." 

 

"Heh!" Lance said, "it is so weird though. This is my first time being with you in my whole life other than my father. You took me out and let me see the outside world. Suddenly, I just trust you like that and you gave me everything that I could ever wanted." 

 

"Yeah," Pidge remembered what the other Lance said to her earlier when Lance wanted to play a prank on the school's property. 

 

***

 

Lance took out the big paint brush and painted the school a light blue. "You say that I just look just your Lance from your world?" 

 

"Yeah," Pidge replied. 

 

"I noticed that whenever you look at me. I can see in your eyes that you loved your Lance." Lance said, "but I'm not your Lance." 

 

Lance scratches his ear as he listens to Pidge, "the truth is that I have this crush on him." 

 

"Yeah, I can tell from that. So you love him?" 

 

"I do." 

 

"Did you say anything to him?" 

 

"I was going to one day but that moment when I was going to say it but we fought. I thought it wasn't the right moment to tell him." 

 

"How did you got here?" 

 

"Lance, my Lance tired to grabbed my hand when I was slipping. I heard him once I got here." 

 

"What did he say?" 

 

"No! No! No! I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I wish that I had enough time." 

 

Other Lance kisses her forehead, "I am not suppose to do this when your Lance is not around. I promise you that I will bring you back to your world. Tell him that you loved him. He will forgive you because he loves you too. When you leave, I'll find my Pidge. I'll promised you that." 

 

***

 

Lance hugs Pidge and cried, "thank you! Thank you so much Pidge." Lance looks at the three lights on his thigh and summons the blue bayard. 

 

He waves it around majestically and dashingly, "heh! Ha! This is so cool. Even the Blue Lion accepted me that quickly." 

 

"Don't wave it at me." 

 

"Right! Sorry about that." Lance quickly puts it away and sat on the seat and listens to the lion talking to him, "you know." 

 

"What?"

 

"I've made this decision to go with you and I'm having the best days of my life. One more day. I make this promise to myself." 

 

"What are you going to do?" 

 

"I want to leave this planet." Lance makes a smile that her Lance could never do towards her. 

 

Pidge looks down, "I can see why is that the case if you want to leave Earth. It's your choice. I'm not going to stop you."

 

"Aliens in that ship! I order you to stand down and release the boy you hold captive." 

 

"Who's that!" Pidge said. 

 

Lance takes the controls and looks at the cameras and Zooms in on the person calling out to them. He focuses on the picture and noticed it is his best friend Hunk, "gasp!" 

 

"What! Hunk!" Pidge said, "That's the guy who is chasing us. Where is his co-workers." 

 

"Wait! You know my friend!? He visit me a long time ago and told me he is the youngest chief of police. So his name is Hunk or just a nickname," Lance said, "wait! He's the pilot of the Yellow Lion in your world. I'm going to check the scanners if there is a wave of people surrounding this mountain." 

 

Pidge looks at the numbers of people waiting outside, "there's too many to lift off." 

 

"Then what should we do!?" 

 

"We have to pretend to back down. So that back down at the right moment." 

 

"Sure!" 

 

"You don't want me to come up there," Hunk said. The lion head bows down to the ground and his mouth open as Pidge and Lance holds up their hands to Hunk. "You listen very quickly and don't take out your weapons. Take off the mask! Alien!" 

 

"No wait! Hunk it's me!" Lance takes off the helmet and looks at him, "me Lance!"

 

"You knew my childhood nickname. I've never told it to you." Hunk looks at Pidge besides Lance. He takes on his tiny hand gun and Pidge,  "It is you! You manipulated his memories. How could you!" 

 

Lance pull down his arm, "no! Stop! She didn't do anything wrong!"

 

"That's what they all say. Take off you helmet now or else my friend her have to watch you die."

 

"Okay," Pidge slowly takes off her helmet to Hunk, "satisfied?" 

 

"A human girl." 

 

"How did you got yourself stuck here and wanted to go back in space." 

 

"That is because she is not from here. She is from another dimension. She wants to go home with the help of this giant alien warship that we found." 

 

"Lance you idiot. Hunk won't listen to you. Especially when he is investigating alien activity." 

 

"Okay, I'll help you. Where do we go?" 

 

"We have to get this lion out of here and go back to the hospital where Pidge went through where I found her." 

 

"The hospital!? That is where the portal is?"

 

"Yes, could you order down the officers around here so we can quickly fly back." 

 

"How about you!?" Hunk said, "what about your condition?" 

 

"I'm fine, she cured me too. However, I have at least one more day till it's fully cured." 

 

"Okay. I'll hitch a ride with you." 

 

"That is not a good idea, Hunk." 

 

"Oh come on what is the least that could happen?" 


End file.
